1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in obtaining cardiac cells. For example, this document relates to methods and materials for providing mammalian heart tissue with cells that differentiate into cardiomyocytes.
2. Background Information
Cardiovascular disease is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality worldwide, despite advances in patient management (Towbin and Bowles, Nature, 415:227-233 (2002)). In contrast to tissues with high reparative capacity, heart tissue is vulnerable to irreparable damage (Anversa and Nadal-Ginard, Nature, 415:240-243 (2002)). Cell-based regenerative cardiovascular medicine is, therefore, being pursued in the clinical setting (Dimmeler et al., J Clin Invest, 115:572-583 (2005); Wollert and Drexler, Circ Res, 96:151-163 (2005); Caplice et al., Nat Clin Pract Cardiovasc Med, 2:37-43 (2005)).